


A fluffy runaway

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxious Mycroft, Boys In Love, Different Meeting, Exhausted Greg, First Kiss, Greg is a police officer, M/M, Mycroft just graduated, Rupert Graves Birthday Auction 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Mystrade, a bit hurt but just a tiny bit, and a few more - Freeform, fluff for miles, fluffy runaway, mostly happy fluffity fluff, was it a date or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "Greg got distracted when he spotted the young man sitting far from everyone, he forgot about the bunny, just staring at him. He had ginger hair, pale and covered in freckles, so many of them; blue-grey eyes filled with annoyance. Greg eyes trailed down, the gown was bulky but from what he could see, he was gorgeous; long pale fingers, legs for miles and an ear.An ear?"





	A fluffy runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley/gifts).



> Here is a fluffy bunny and a fluffy story for Mrs_Crowley  
> Thank you for your bid!  
> It was a pleasure writing for you, my master.  
> *bows deelpy and backs out of the room*

The frantic call just came in before Greg’s shift ended. The unit, he was part of, got dispatched to investigate the disappearance of June. Greg always had his heart set on detective work, but not the missing person kind…but he had to learn it too. Upon arrival they found a woman pacing in front of the gate, fuming, mumbling to herself.

“I tried calling back, but couldn’t get through…” she said as soon as they exited the car. “It’s just her bunny.”

“Good Afternoon Ma’am. I’m Officer Henderson and this is Officer Lestrade. May we come in?” he asked calmly.

“It’s just a rabbit.”

“We have to confirm it Mrs…”

“Mrs. Brooks. But…”

“I’m sorry, but this is protocol Mrs. Brooks. We must follow up every call.” he remained calm.

“Yes, okay…sorry.” she rubbed her eyes. “Please come in.” he showed the way. Greg kept his eyes open, checking out the pictures, trying to figure if she could be hiding something. But all the pictures were of her and a little girl, no one else.

“My daughter called, I left her alone for a second to go the bathroom and she…Rose!”

“Is it the police?” a little girl ran to the hall. “Are you going to find June!” she looked at them hopefully.

“Let’s sit down and you tell me what happened.” Greg smiled at her.

“Okay.” she led him to the living room. “We were playing…” there was an empty cage and bunny toys in the living room. “…here. I went to get hay from the kitchen and when I got back she was gone. I looked everywhere but she is not here.”

“Do you have any sibling Rose?”

“No…” she answered absentmindedly, looking under the sofa, in the hopes of finding her. “…just me and mummy.”

“Your dad?”

“Died in the war…you don’t have to look for him.”

“Sorry darling. Tell me about June…” Greg tried to distract her.

“She is small, grey, has floppy ears that jump up and down as she hops…really cute, big eyes, fluffy and adorable.” she talked without stopping for air, running to collect a picture of her. “I got her for my birthday in April. I’m four now!”

“Oh, that is nice.” Greg smiled at her. “I look around too, okay?” He noticed that the door towards the garden was open and the mosquito net pushed aside just enough for the bunny to escape.

“Lestrade!”

“The suspect fled through here.”

“You are not funny.” he rolled his eyes.

“Sorry boss.” Greg mumbled, he was too tired to control his words. “Would you mind if I…”

“Go and look for it. We are done for today.”

“Thanks boss.”

“Tomorrow.” he nodded leaving Greg.

Greg looked through the garden, checking any place she could took shelter.

“Anything?” Rose peaked out.

“Not yet…but I’m looking.” Greg smiled at her.

“I help…”

“Rose!” her mother called her.

“Sorry, coming mummy!”

During his investigation Greg found a hole on the fence and a bit of grey fur caught up on it.

“Mrs. Brooks!” he went back to the house. “What can you tell me about your back neighbour?”

“Why?”

“I have reasons to believe she went that way. Do they have a dog?”

“That is the University’s ground, no dog.”

“Oh….big garden.”

“Big indeed.” she nodded.

“I better start looking then.” Greg ran his fingers through his hair.

“Thank you Officer.”

Greg climbed on top of the fence, looking around, there was a clear space in front of him. He hasn’t known lot about bunnies but he was sure she would look for a place to hide. “Where could you be love.” he mumbled jumping off.

He chose the bushes as a starting point, crawling under them but June wasn’t there. “Oh…” a graduation ceremony was taking place on the other side.

Greg got distracted when he spotted the young man sitting far from everyone, he forgot about why was he there, just stared at him. He had ginger hair, pale and covered in freckles, so many of them; blue-grey eyes filled with annoyance. Greg eyes trailed down, the gown was bulky but from what he could see, he was gorgeous; long pale fingers, legs for miles and an ear.

_An ear?_

Greg looked again and it was definitely a grey bunny ear sticking out from under his gown. Greg approached the young man slowly, quietly not wanting to startle either of them.

“Hello.” Greg whispered, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Sorry to bother you…”

“Officer?” he looked at him with confusion.

“Please don’t move.” Greg slowly knelt down. 

“What are you doing?”

“Please just don’t move for a bit.” Greg lifted his gown with one hand reaching under with the other.

“What the hell!” the young man jumped up, plucking the fabric out of his hand.

“Damn!” June got startled and bolted for cover. Greg hurried after her. “Come here June…no, no stop right there!” of course she wasn’t listening to him.

June stopped to inspect someone’s shoelaces, so Greg took his chance and reached for her only to land face down. “Damned creature.” he grunted.

“She is rather sweet I think.” the ginger young man was standing in front of him holding June, his long fingers running through her grey fur.

“You’ve got her! Thank you.” Greg got up, brushing the grass and dirt off his uniform.

“What did she do? Stole a carrot?” he smiled at him.

“She is a runaway.” Greg smiled back at him. “Her little girl is missing June immensely. May I?” he reached for her.

“She is rather content at the moment.” which was true, June had her eyes closed, only her nose moving, enjoying the attention. “Maybe I can help you return her.”

“But your…” Greg pointed towards the podium.

“I’m not in the mood for parading in front of people just to get a paper and to listen to their tasteless comments.”

“Your family?”

“Couldn’t come…my little brother comes first.” he sighed. “I’m used to it.” he shrugged, but Greg could tell it hurt.

“I’m Greg.”

“Mycroft.”

“What did you study?”

“Law.”

“Oh, nice…you must be really clever.”

“I’m…it’s…” he mumbled. “It’s nothing.”

“Sure.” Greg chuckled. “I’m sorry for reaching under your gown. I just spotted her ear and…”

“Next time tell me why you are undressing me.”

“I will, promise.”

“Will there be…a next time?” Mycroft asked shyly, turning really red.

“I’m not opposed to it.” Greg was equally red.

“Really?” Mycroft stopped looking at him with disbelief.

“I got distracted the moment I laid my eyes upon you.”

“I…me?” Mycroft buried his face to the grey fluffy fur of June walking away.

“Mycroft?” Greg hurried after him.

“This way?”

“Yes, yes.” Greg mumbled not entirely sure what just happened. “Follow me.” he mumbled.

“Juuuuuuuune! Rose yelled when she spotted her in Mycroft’s arms.

“You found her!” Mrs. Brooks came out too. “Thank you so much.” she took June from Mycroft.

“It’s…it was nothing.” Greg murmured. “Just make sure to repair the hole.”

“I will, thanks. May I offer you tea?”

“No, thank you. We have to go now.”

“Thanks again.”

“Thank you!” Rose hugged both of them.

“Sure thing.” Greg smiled. “Bye!”

“Thank you for your help Mycroft.” Greg looked at him hesitantly once they were on the street.

“Sure thing.” he shed his fur covered gown, Greg forgot what he was about to say for a second. Mycroft looked amazing in his tailored suit, perfect in every way. “It was good meeting you Gregory.”

“Wait!” Greg got back from his thoughts. “Would…could I invite you for tea and cake?”

“Are you sure?” he whispered. “You can see _me!_ Fat, ugly, covered in spots, pale like the dead, huge nose…”

“I can see you, I can see everything.” Greg licked his lips absentmindedly. “Coffee then?”

“No one wants me…not when they are sober.”

“I’m sober and I’d love to spend more time with you, get to know you.” he stepped closer taking his hand. “I forgot about everything the moment I spotted you. Forgot about how hot my uniform is, that I’m hungry, that I haven’t had a day off in months, that I was looking for the bunny…I only had my eyes on you.” Mycroft blushed, glancing at Greg.

“You want to go now?”

“I’m off for today.” Greg smiled.

“Okay.” he nodded lacing their fingers.

“I know a little place, you’ll love it. We can sit under the linden tree…it smells amazing this time around.” ‘almost as amazing as you’ Greg thought to himself.

******

“Thank you for tonight Gregory.” they were standing in front of Mycroft’s apartment building after hours and hours of conversation. It felt like they’ve known each other for years.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation.” Greg didn’t want to part from him yet.

“I can’t really tell when I was last on a date.”

“So it was a date?” Greg grinned.

“I…I thought…” Mycroft mumbled anxiously.

“Mycroft! Sorry…sorry Mycroft.” Greg cupped his face. “It was a date.” he leant forward. “I just wasn’t sure how you…what you thought.” Greg placed a tentative kiss on his lips, deepening it when Mycroft kissed back, Mycroft’s lips were soft, the taste of coffee still lingering on them, opening his mouth letting Greg take the lead, grabbing Greg’s uniform to pull him closer.

“You are my date and I’m yours.” Greg whispered when they parted for air.

“Yes.” Mycroft smiled and pulled him back to another kiss.

They stood in front of the door in each other arms, kissing, oblivion to the world around them till the door hit Mycroft on the back.

“Oh, apologies.” he stepped aside. “Sorry Mr. Woods.” he mumbled with embarrassment; he just grunted shuffling past them.

“I should head home now.” Greg said reluctantly. “Talk to you later.” he kissed Mycroft once more, who was equally reluctant to let go of him.

“I hope so.” he whispered with a wide smile. Greg chuckled, jumping down the stairs. “See you Gregory.”

“You bet.” he turned back sending a kiss towards him. “You bet gorgeous.”

Mycroft chuckled, giving thanks to any entity that was around that he went to the ceremony. He got startled when Greg was suddenly in front of him and kissed him again.

“I might not have caught the bunny but I caught you.” he chuckled.

“Definitely.” Mycroft chuckled kissing him.


End file.
